User blog:Ezekielfan22/Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender)
'Hama '(Tress MacNeille) is a one-off villainess from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She appeared in "The Puppetmaster", the 8th episode of Book Three (airdate November 9, 2007). History In her younger years, Hama was close friends with Kanna, the grandmother of Katara and Soka (two of the main protagonists of the series). Hama lived in the Southern Water Tribe, and as a young adult, was the last of the waterbenders abducted and imprisoned by the Fire Nation in a series of attacks. In the prison, the guards were cruel and went to extreme measures to keep the benders from using their powers. However, after feeling the full moon giving her increased energy, Hama realized a way of escaping: Blood bending, the act of bending the blood of a living creature as a way of controlling them. After mastering her dark gift on rats, she used it on a guard to force him to unlock her cell. Hama then moved to a small Fire Nation village and opened an inn, but her true reason for living in the village was to use bloodbending to sadistically kidnap and imprison Fire Nation citizens as retribution for her own people's suffering. Hama used a persona of a sweet old lady as a way of masking her true self. Events After encountering Aang and his group in the forest late one night, Hama invited the gang to stay at her inn. Hama began to bond with the four protagonists, especially Katara. But Sokka, suspicious of Hama's eccentric behavior, decided to look around the inn while Hama was out shopping. He eventually found a strange locked box in the attic, but just as he is about to unlock it, Hama appears. She calmly says she will show him what was in the box, revealing it to contain a simple comb. Hama then revealed that it was her last souvenir from her youth in the Southern Water Tribe, shocking Katara and Sokka (having not met anyone outside of the tribe before). They are doubly shocked to find that Hama was a waterbender. Hama tearfully recounted her abduction along with the tribe's other benders, saying it was too painful to talk about when Sokka inquired about how she escaped and why she stayed in the Fire Nation. Hama offered to teach Katara her waterbending abilities so she could carry them on after she died, which Katara eagerly accepted. Hama showed Katara how it was possible to waterbend with the invisible water within the air before freezing the water on her fingers as claws, tossing them at a tree. She also pulled the water out of a group of lillies, disregarding them when Katara expressed guilt over them wilting away. Hama lastly offered to show Katara another technique during the full moon when their powers were at their peak. Katara expressed reluctance due to the string of disappearances at the village, and Hama (the kidnapper herself) told her that they would be fine with their enhanced powers. Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were investigating the disappearances, suspecting that there was a spirit world crisis. They talked with Ding, the only person who went into the mountains (the area where people were disappearing) at night and got away. He tells the trio that he lost control of his body during the full moon and started walking toward the mountain, only stopping when the sun came up and broke Hama's hold over him. Toph suddenly remembered hearing screams while out in the forest and the three go to the mountain, where they found Hama's victims chained up. The victims reveal Hama's true self and Aang and Sokka hurry to save Katara. Elsewhere in the forest, Hama revealed to Katara how she learned bloodbending and was telling her that she wanted to teach her so she could carry on her legacy. When Katara expressed reluctance over having that kind of control over another person, Hama said she had to learn in order to stop their Fire Nation enemy at any cost, making Katara realize that Hama had been behind all the disappearances. Hama's expressions turned sinister as she ranted about how her victims deserved the same fate the Fire Nation had given her tribe. When Katara continued to refuse to learn bloodbending, Hama began to use it on Katara, getting a sadistic pleasure out of tormenting Katara to the point of tears. Katara fought back control of her body and fought off Hama until Aang and Sokka arrived. Hama attempted to use her power to make the two boys kill each other, but she was stopped when Katara used bloodbending to subdue her. The police arrived and arrested Hama, saying she was going to jail forever. Hama smiled at Katara and congratulated her on learning to be a bloodbender, believing she had accomplished her goal of having her legacy passed on to a new generation. Trivia *Tress MacNeille's other villainous roles include Norma Deathman from The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, Mary Beth from Freakazoid!, Dame Judith Underdunk from The Simpsons, and the Jeweler's Wife from Timon & Pumbaa. Gallery Hama young.png|Hama in her youth Hama blood bending.png|Hama learning bloodbending Hama approaches.png|Hama's first encounter with the gang Hama skills.png|Hama demonstrates her immense waterbending skills..... Hama Katara.png|....much to Katara's amazement Hama forest.png Hama evil expression.png|Hama's sinister scowl Hama villainous reveal.jpg|Hama's villainous reveal Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Evil Laugh Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested